1. Field
The embodiments relate to fall protection devices, and in particular to quick release connectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Workers that work in elevated environments may employ fall protection gear, such as a fall protection harness and lanyard with a buckle. The current buckles include manually released pawls (e.g., locking portions) that are susceptible to accidental release based on a workers movement and contact with the pawls with elements in the work environment (e.g., bumping into objects, leaning on objects, handling of other gear, etc.).